


COMIC: until you see him

by Milu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comic, M/M, Mood Swings, stand-alone with a planned sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milu/pseuds/Milu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>a short, melancholic comic</b><br/>i wonder if you have these feelings, noticing only negativity around you. maybe they come with oversensitivity… which i can see bokuto having if he wakes up on the edge of a bad day.<br/>and sometimes the weirdest smallest things can heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	COMIC: until you see him

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading~  
> original post [here](http://miluuu.tumblr.com/post/137437085597/until-you-see-him-pt-i-the-next-part-might). no need to repost, thank you!  
> link also leads to my artblog, if you are interested in more of my work ♥
> 
> /puppy eyes/ feel free to leave a comment behind!


End file.
